Late Night
by whitelily5445
Summary: Hiroki was a new vocaloid and he had made best friend with Len. But he also loves him. When a storm comes and Hiroki sleeps in Len bed with him, will he confess? Len x OC. Rated M. Yaoi. Request from emeralda kitty cat.


Hiroki shook violently again as another thunder rang through his room. He was in an upright position, gripping onto the covers, his black, short hair clinging to his skin. He was sweating like mad, his bright, green eyes, wide and scared. He hated thunder. He hated lighting. He just really hated storm. Normally, at a time like this, he would crawl into his mother's bed and sleep with her. But his mother was no longer here. Hiroki joined the vocaloid all of about 5 mouths ago. Reason? He had a crush. On Len Kagamine. His best friend. And a boy. Normally, people would be totally grossed out by this, but people in the vocaloid's are actually pretty cool about it. Well, minus Miku, Rin, and he doesn't really know Gumi's opinion on it, but it seems like she wouldn't like it. Everyone else is pretty okay about it. Some of them, Kaito, Luka, Akaito, Piko, Gakupo, are actually trying to get his to hook up with Len, but he's to shy and scared to do it. He doesn't want to lose his best friend.

He yelped as a flash of lighting shone through his window. ' I have really gotta get out of here. Maybe Len's still awake. We only ended practice 15 minutes ago. I hope he's up,' Hiroki though as he slipped out of bed. He wrapped the covers around his whole body and went to the door. He opened it and started down the hall to Len's room. He could still hear voices as he passed some of the doors. ' I knew people would still be up,' he thought, looking at some of the doors. As he passed one, he could hear voices talking and...noises?...Breathing...Moaning? He stopped in front of the door, peeked inside and gasped, blushing bright red.

" Mhh...Mhhh...Ahh..Feels..good...," Piko moaned, his head lifting up off the bed a little. Kaito sucked harder on his cock and began caressing Piko's chest torso.

" Mhhaaahhh...Kaito..," Piko wined, looking down at him. Kaito took Piko's cock out of his mouth and looked at him.

" Yes?" Kaito says, smiling at him. Piko blushed and moved his arms up and down against his side of his body. He was looking down almost as in embarrassment.

" Mo..More..," Piko finally said, then covered up his face with his hands, as if hiding. Kaito chuckled and got up near his face. From what Hiroki could see Piko was smiling at him a little bit. Kaito kissed the top of Piko's forehead.

" Alright sweetie," Kaito said and sat up. Piko spread his legs apart and turned his head to the side. Kaito lined up with Piko's entrance...

Hiroki looked away, hand over his mouth and was blushing. '...Well...now I know why Piko would always get red around Kaito..,' he thought and continued down the hall, trying to forget what he just saw. His cock was getting hard in his pants and he put on hand near it.

" Mhhh...Down there hurts..,' he mumbled, a little worried, as he continued walking toward Len's room. When he got near it, he could see that the light was still on. ' Oh good. He's awake,' Hiroki thought. He walked up to the door and pulled the cover more around his. Trying to hid his visible erection. ' If Len were to see this..Man, that might be bad,' Hiroki thought, and he knocked on Len's door. He heard footsteps and in a matter of seconds the door opened to reveal Len. Len smiled when he saw Hiroki.

" Hey Hiro-chan. What's up?" Len greeted him. Hiroki looked at him.

" Umm..Well..It's storming real bad outside..And..umm...I was wondering...Can I sleep with you tonight?" Hiroki asked Len, blushing a little. Len smiled and moved out from the doorway a little ways.

" Sure thing. I know you don't like storms. Come on in," Len said to him. Hiroki smiled and stepped inside.

" Thank you," he replied to Len and looked around Len's room. There were many picture on the wall of different thing: pictures of Rin and Len, of Kaito and Len, all of the vocaloid's, and...he saw a few of him and Len. ' He put those on his wall? That's so sweet,' Hiroki thought, smiling to himself.

" Hiro-chan..Come sit here with me," Len vice broke through his thought and he turned toward him. Len patted the seat beside him and Hiroki blushed as he mad his way over. He sat down next to Len and looked at him.

" Thanks again Len," Hiroki says again, smiling with a blush. Len smiles back, tiling his head cutely

" Yeah anytime. So, I was just about to go to sleep. You wanna sleep in the bed with me right?" Len asks, making sure to confirm what Hiroki wanted. Hiroki blushed slightly more and nodded.

" Uh-huh..If's that alright," Hiroki says, almost in a whisper. Len touched his shoulder and Hiroki felt a tingle go from his shoulder, and up and down his spine.

" Of course it is. Just let me get the lights," Len said and stood up. Hiroki nodded.

-15 Minutes After They Lay Down-

Hiroki and Len were laying down in bed. Though, Hiroki still couldn't get any sleep..The thunder and lighting outside was still terrifying the poor boy. Len had left the bathroom light on with the door open, but it didn't seem to be making a difference to the green eyed boy. ' C'mon Hiroki..Just go to sleep..Len's right here so everything is alright,' Hiroki tried to comfort himself. A crack of thunder made him forgot all out his previous thought.

" Ahh!" he let out a scream and jumped onto Len's back. Len turned around half way and looking at him.

" Hiro-chan..What's the matter?" Len asks the shaking, trembling boy behind him. Hiroki looks up at Len, tears starting to form at his eyes.

" I'm scared!" Hiroki wines and moves even closer to Len. Len turns all the way around and hugs Hiroki. Hiroki hugs him back, snuggling into his chest. He could smell something like banana's on the blonde vocaloid. ' Of course,' Hiroki thought. Len started to rub his back.

" Don't worry Hiro-chan..I'm here..," Len whispers to him. Hiroki nods and put his head more into Len's chest. Len moves his one hand down to Hiroki's waist and starts making little circles there. Hiroki makes an noise, letting Len know that it felt good. Len smiles at him and starts playing with the hair in the back of his neck with his other hand. Then, a crack of thunder and lighting ruined the moment.

" Eeekk!" Hiroki squealed and grabbed onto Len's shirt even more, shaking like a leaf. Len rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. Len thought of something and blushes.

" Hey Hiroki..I think I know how to make you less afraid..," Len tells him. Hiroki looks up at Len with questioning eyes.

" What's that?" Hiroki asks. Len moves his face closer to Hiroki's.

" This," Len says and their lips meet in a soft, loving kiss. Hiroki's eyes widen and he losses all of the grip he previous had on Len's shirt. Len moves one of his hands to Hiroki's mid-back and the other to his check. Hiroki makes a little noise, letting Len know that he was running out of air. Len pulls back. Hiroki lets out a gasp and starts trying to catch his breath. His face was red, hot and flustered. Len looks down at Hiroki.

" Hiro-chan...I know that you like me...," Len tells him. Hiroki looks up at him and pauses a minute.

" How did you figure it out?" Hiroki asks. Len starts caressing the younger boy's hair.

" It's pretty obvious actually...And..Well...I..I like you to..," Len confesses. Hiroki gasp and his face get redder. ' What? He likes me back,' he thinks. He looks down but then back up.

" Thank you Len..," Hiroki says and smiles. Len smiles back and pulls the boy into a hug. Hiroki hugs back, snuggling in Len's shoulder, giggling a little bit. He was so happy! He would have never thought that Len would ever love him back. Both boys pulls back and put their forehead together and just look at each other for a little while, until Len says.

" Do you want another kiss?" he asks. Hiroki blushes and nods. Len smiles, lean in a kisses the boy once again, wrapping his arms around him. Hiroki wraps his arm around Len's neck, pulling his face closer, trying to deepen the kiss. Len smirks and decides to give Hiroki what he wanted. Hiroki's eyes open when he felt Len's tongue at his mouth, asking for entrance. Hiroki slowly opened his mouth and Len slipped his tongue in, moving all around the others mouth, tasting him. He tasted sweet. Len moaned and opened his eyes to gaze at the other boy. Hiroki's eyes were closed and he had a blush all over his face. Len closed his eyes again and pulled away from Hiroki, needing some air. Hiroki was breathing heavily as well when they pulled apart. Len looked at him.

" Was that your first kiss?" Len asks. Hiroki nods, a little embarrassed for not having an experience. Len brushes Hiroki's hair back.

" That's fine..I liked the kiss..," Len tells him, then looks down," Hiroki? Can I...Can I do..more..thing to you?" Hiroki looked up at him.

" Umm..sure Len..I don't know what you would do though..I know nothing about this kind of stuff," Hiroki admits. He was so clueless! Len smiles and kisses his forehead.

" Thanks Hiroki and don't worry..I won't hurt you or anything," Len tells him. Hiroki smiles and gives Len a quick kiss on the cheek.

" I know you never would," Hiroki says. Len smiles and pulls him into another passionate kiss. Once they pull away, Len moves down to Hiroki's neck and licks at that. Hiroki looks down at him, his breathing starting to increase. Len started to undo Hiroki's button's as he made his way down farther. When he reached his collarbone, he started to nip at the skin there.

" Ahh!" Hiroki lets out a cry. Len looks up at him.

" Did that hurt?" he asks. Hiroki shock his head.

" Na-ahh..Just..Felt weird..I felt something..It felt..Kinda good..I think," Hiroki tells him. Len smiles and continues nipping their, earning more moans from Hiroki. Once he was done their, he moved down to Hiroki's nipples. He moved his hand up and slowly started rubbing both of then. Hiroki's blush deepen as he stared at what Len was doing. After it was perched and hardened, Len brought his lips down on one of them and started sucking on it.

" Ahh! Ahh!" Hiroki moans, his cock starting to harden. ' What this feeling? Down there...Feels weird,' Hiroki thinks. Len continued his actions until he got tired of it. He moved down to Hiroki's stomach and licked around there, before dipping his tongue into Hiroki's navel. Hiroki let out a cry at that and some drool came out of his mouth. Len smirked and moved back up to give Hiroki a sloppy, deep kiss. He pulled back and sat up straight.

" Alright..I'm going to do something else..It might feel weird at first but..it'll be alright..I promise..," Len assures him, with a smile. Hiroki nods and relax a little bit. Len moves his hand down and starts to take off Hiroki's pants and underwear. Hiroki blushes and cover up his face. Len chuckles at that and moves his hands down to Hiroki's arms.

" No, no..Don't do that..I love seeing you like this..Your so cute..," Len flirts with him. Hiroki lets out and wines and moves his arms away. Len sits up again and moves his attention to Hiroki's lower area. He moves his hand down and pokes him, watching Hiroki's reaction. Hiroki flinches and shut his eyes closed. Len smiles and starts rubbing his cock up and down with one finger. Hiroki started moaning a little bit and he was even more flustered. Len wraps his whole hand around it and starts pumping at a moderate speed. Hiroki's eyes open.

" Ahh! Gaahh! Len!" Hiroki cries out. Len looks at him, smirking.

" Yes?" he asks. Hiroki moves one hand to his lip and the other down near Len's hand.

" M-My pee-pee feels weird ( A/N:yes! I've been waiting for a chance to have someone act like this and use the word 'pee-pee' instead of ' cock' or ' dick'!)," Hiroki wines at Len. Len smiles and leans down to kiss Hiroki's forehead.

" Does it feel good?" Len asks.

" I-I'm not sure...," Hiroki replies truthfully. Len smiles and takes his hand off his cock. He moves down so his face was near Hiroki's cock.

" Well..I'll make it feel good for you." Len says and takes the tiny cock into his mouth. Hiroki lets out a yelp and grips onto Len's hair. Len starts bobbing his head up and down, occasionally letting his teeth run along the appendage.

" Ahh!Ahh!Ohh!Len! Huh- Gahh!Len stop please!" Hiroki moans, then cries out, looking down at him. Len takes it out of his mouth and looks at him.

" What's the matter sweetie?" Len asks him. Hiroki looks at Len, then down at his cock.

" I..I felt like I was going to pee," Hiroki says. Len chuckles at the boy. He was so innocent! Len couldn't help but find his adorable.

" Don't worry baby..It wouldn't have been pee..Look..I'll show you..," Len says, then starts stroking Hiroki's cock again. Hiroki let out a yelp and grips to Len's shoulder's.

" No! No Len!Stop it! I'm going pee! Please stop!" Hiroki wines, tears starting to form at his eyes. Len just kisses them away and pumps harder.

" No..No you won't..It's be alright..I promise..," Len tries to comfort him. But Hiroki still wouldn't listen to him.

" No! No it won't! Stop..I'm gonna pee! Ahh! Gaahh! It's coming-," Hiroki didn't have a chance to finish. He came all over Olen's hand and all over Len, letting out a cry, his back arches up. Len continued stroking his until he was spent. He collapses onto the bed, twitching a little bit and breathing heavily. After a little bit, he opened his eyes and looked at what came out. He was shocked to see a white, sticky substance all around him instead of a yellow, wet substance. He moved his hand down and put some on his finger.

" It's not pee?" he asks, looking up at Len, looking worried. Len smiled at him.

" Yep..It's not pee..It's soothing that comes out when someone does that to you..Here..I'll show you..It's not just you..," Len says and undoes his sweat pants and pulls them down, revealing his harden cock. Hiroki looked at it with amazement.

" It's big! Much bigger than mine," Hiroki says. Len smiles and takes Hiroki's hand and places it on his cock.

" Now..Just do what I did to you..," Len says. Hiroki blushes and hesitates for a minute..Then, he starts slowly stroking Len's member, making Len make little noises here and there.

" Yeah..Just like that..," Len breaths out and tilts his head back. Hiroki started doing it faster and then remembered that Len put Len put Hiroki's thing into his mouth. Hiroki bends forward and put the tip of Len's cock into his mouth. Len looks down at him.

" Mhh...Hiroki...You did...have to do..Maahh! " Len moaned out, his head falling back once more. Hiroki could only fit about half of Len's cock into his mouth so, he just bobbed his head up and down, trying to take in as much as he could.

" Hiro-chan..I'm..I'm gonna..I'm gonna cum..," Len moans out. Hiroki looks at him and was about to pull back to ask him what that meant, but it was too late. Len's seed shot right into Hiroki's mouth before Hiroki could pull back. Hiroki moved his head back and ended up with it spurting right into his face. After Len was done, his shoulder's weakened a little and his head fell back again, and he started catching his breath. After a couple of second, he lifted his head up and laughed a little when he saw Hiroki. Cum was all over his face and he was touching at it, getting it onto his finger so he could look at it. Len moved closer to him and Hiroki looked up at him.

" It's just like what happened to me," Hiroki says. Len nods.

" Yep..I told you it doesn't just happen to you," Len says, then sighs," I don't think we should do the other thing tonight Hiroki. We're both tired and I don't want you to have to go and do that as soon as we start going out." Hiroki gasps and blushes, looking up at Len.

" We're going out now?" he asks. Len smiles and pats his shoulder.

" Of course we are silly. I told you that I liked you and did this to you. Of course we are," Len replies to him. Hiroki giggles and just onto Len, giving him a big hug. Len hugs back, taking in the scent to Hiroki. He smiled like seat and cum mostly, but also his natural sweet smell. Len looked out the window and realized it was still raining.

" You forgot all about the rain didn't you Hiro-chan?" Len asks him. Hiroki looks up at Len in confusion, then looks out the window.

" Oh! It's still raining!..I forgot for a while..," Hiroki says. Len chuckles and kisses his cheek.

" Goof," Len says. Hiroki smiles and blushes. The he looks at his body and he still felt the sum on his face.

" Umm..Len? I don't mind right now about my body being sticky but..umm..Can you do something about my face?" Hiroki asks him. Len smiles and gives him a quick squeeze.

" Oh course baby," Len replies and starts licking the cum off of his Hiro-chan's face. Once he was all clean he looked back at Hiroki.

" That's better..," Hiroki says, with a smile, then he yams. Len kisses his quickly and start to lay them both down.

" C'mon sweet..You need your sleep," Len says. Hiroki nods and lays down. Len moves against his back and wraps his arm around Hiroki.

" I love you Len," Hiroki tells him.

" I love you too love," Len replied and closes his eyes. Hiroki closes his eyes too, feeling to warmth of the other boy behind him. And Hiroki knew right away that he would no longer be afraid of thunder storm anymore.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that..I think I actually did a pretty darn good job..This request was from emralda kitty cat..I think that the Hiroki character was really neat and if someone ever drew him, he would be darn right adorable. Review please! Heide wanna know what ya think! ^.^


End file.
